Angel Apocalypse Road
by Euxsvt
Summary: Castiel is an angel in the middle of a zombie apocalypse, his life has become a living hell and has lost his happiness and his family. Then he meets Dean Winchester. [Slash in later chapters, don't like don't read.]
1. Authors Note

A/N:

I forgot to add this but hello! This storyline will normally consist of Supernatural, with a bit of Resident Evil and maybe the Walking Dead.

I would also like to mention that **this is my first story so be easy on me.**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, RE, or TWD or any of the characters._


	2. Highway to Hell

His head was practically throbbing, having to not have slept in two days he kept running, and running- hoping that he would find civilization.

When the zombie apocalypse hit it wiped out most of the population, his family went not long after, himself beheading the creatures with a simple kitchen knife. He had two brothers and a sister, himself being the youngest he had always looked up to them, making losing them ever more difficult. He tried his best to survive in his home but the creates kept coming to his home, so he left, and he ran.

The dirt road was flying into his eyes as he ran, finally seeing a building, on the way he equipped himself with a large knife and a pistol, the clerk long gone as he saw his lifeless body slumped behind the counter.

He ran faster towards the building, beheading a few of the creatures on the way they seemed to chase him... He thought it was because he was different than most, a different species if we go into full detail.

The people at the camp suddenly raised an eyebrow, seeing the man run down the field they had figured that he was a surviver. "Jill! Open the gate let em' in." was heard as he arrived in front of it, the humans quickly opening the gate before he dashed inside, the people closing and locking the gate as best as they could.

He slumped down on the ground, he had been running forever so it seems but truly it had only been a few minutes. He was dressed in a hoodie and jeans, both covered in blood, along with pale-but-tan skin, bright blue eyes, and messy dark brown hair almost mistaken as black.

The people in the courtyard checked him out, seeing if he was bit or injured before the eldest spoke. "He isn't bit so he isn't infected, I see no injuries, although his basic needs he seems to be in the early stages of sleep deprivation."

The woman in the group nodded, looking over him once last time. "Hey kid? You want some water?" He gave a nod in answer to the question as she left to go fetch a bottle.

"So, you got a name?" The man beside him had asked, the boy still panting it took him a couple of moments to get out an actual reply. "M' name is Castiel."

"and where are you from?" He asked, he hadn't got a reply as the woman had returned, taking a large sip from it before wiping his mouth. "Thank you, and I'm from Pontiac."

"Illinois, eh? Must be exhausted, that's a few states over." He stated with a small sigh. "I took a car until I ran out of gas in the middle of nowhere, then I continued on feet until I made it here."

"You still seem young, am I aloud to ask your age?" The woman's eyes filled with concern, he couldn't be more than eighteen by the looks of it, maybe not even that old. "I'm seventeen."

".. Still young." She had said with a soft sigh, she figured that something had happened to his family along the way, normally being under eighteen they would have another person with them rather than being alone. "but that's alright, but you should get some sleep, we actually have someone close to your age, he's eighteen but you can bunk with him."

She offered a hand, him taking it and pulling himself off the ground. She led him through the large building, most of the people glancing at him as if he had been all over the news, before stopping in front of a door, the number '67' on a small sign.

"Here you go, now sleep, someone should wake you up by dinner." He gave a small nod, walking into the room and flopping down on the bed that hadn't had a selection of items on it.

"I think it's going to be alright here, I mean it's safe, there's people, food, a place to sleep." He thought before his eyes closed, falling into a deep slumber.


	3. Bullet Proof

He woke after what felt like seconds, standing from the bed, the one across from him was now clean, he figured that his roommate had come in and then had left. He shrugged, opening the door to the chamber and following the other people to where they were headed.

He ended up in a cafeteria, greeted by the woman from earlier she gave a wide smile. "You look a lot better, food?" He nodded at that, sitting down at a table. She brought him a tray a few moments later and he instantly dug into the meal.

The people in the cafeteria seemed to stare at him. "Something is strange about this guy." one of them thought, something did seem not to be completely normal, his presence seemed... different, which made them worried.

He finished his meal in a few moments, looking around before standing, walking from the building and into a courtyard, he took his pistol from his belt loop, shooting down a zombie a couple of feet away that was trying to get through the gate.

He heard a slow whistle, turning to see the guy he had met when he had first arrived. "Your aim is pretty good, some of the people on the security quad don't even have that good of an aim." He glanced over at another even further carped the area.

"Shoot that one down and I might consider putting you on the squad." The boy gave a small nod, raising the weapon and shooting it dead on in the center of the forehead. "... I believe you just gained yourself a job."

He motioned for him to follow, himself following to a building, he walked into the building that had the most locks on it. "Team, I want you to meet our new member."  
"He's just a kid!" one of them had said with a small laugh. "Well he has good aim."

"I'll tell you something, kid." He gave him a gun, pointing towards the cup across the room. "Shoot that down and I might consider it." He raises the weapon, shooting a wall. "See, his aim sucks." He put up one finger.

The bullet bounced off the wall, behind the cup and into the mug. "Close enough?" He looked over at them, mouths wide in amazement. "Jeez, kid. You can aim."

He smiled at his comment, it had took him months of training to be able to hit things to launch them somewhere else. You have to press down on the trigger hard, to make it so that when it hits the object it can bounce to another location, as well as getting it to land at the exactly where you want it to. "Welcome to the team."

The gave him everything he needed, a bullet proof vest, a shotgun, more bullets for his pistol, and a hunting knife. "We will go out on out first patrol I'm the mornin' be here by sunrise." He gave a small nod before walking from the building to return to his dorm.

There was a man lying on the bed opposite from his, he figured this was his roommate and didn't want to disturb him, seeing blood coming from his shoulder made his eyes widen, taking a first aid kit and beginning to carefully patch up the wound.

The man stirred a bit as he stitched up the wound, before green eyed snapped open to stare over at the other. "I-uh- your wound worried me, it needs stitches." He said in a nervous tone, hoping that he wouldn't be angry. "Nah, man. It's alright, I actually needed someone to do it for me but I was too tired to go to the medics."

He glanced at his badge, his eyebrows raising. "You're apart of the squad?" He nodded, trying to concentrate on stitching up the wound. "You're young, shows that young people can actually do something in life."

He finished stitching up the wound a little while later, standing up from where he was kneeling. "Thanks, I- Dean." He extended his hand for him to shake, reaching out and doing so.

"Castiel." He said with a small smile on his lips.

"Nice to meet you, Cas."


	4. Family Matters

He woke up the next morning at sunrise as he was told to do, his roommate still asleep in the bed across from him, he actually smiled, he hasn't had a friend since the zombies infested the small town he resided in.

He quickly put on his uniform, the bullet proof vest, a pair of jeans they found for him and a pair of combat boots. He left the room trying his best not to wake him as he made his way to the military building.

He had arrived when he was running a hand through his hair, the rest of the squad packing all of their guns and making sure they had enough bullets, being tossed his shotgun he caught it swiftly, hooking it onto his back for later.

"So this is what we're doing, we heard on the radios that the dead was attacking Houston, so we're gonna check for survivors."

"Houston is at least a four hour drive from here." He gained a nod from the chief. "We're taking the truck, Winchester's gonna drive."

He raised an eyebrow. "You mean my roommate." He gained another nod, hi, taking a bit gulp of water before speaking again. "He drives the vehicles when we go on patrol."

They headed out as the sun had risen completely, people gathering around to say their farewells for awhile as they climbed into the vehicles, he climbed into the truck, greeted by his roommate who- was exactly what they said- driving the truck for the patrol.

The men opened the gate, quickly closing it as the vehicles had departed. He took a small booklet out of his small bag, reading through it. "What ya reading?" The guy beside him asked, there was at least five people in the back seat, the car designed to hold a few people.

"It's the stories my brother and I used to write when we were bored." He mumbled, his attention turned completely towards the small booklet. "What happened to him?"

"Killed not long after the virus broke out, lost my other brother and my sister as well." He stated, after awhile he began more comfortable talking about it. "Oh, I'm sorry"

They were halfway to Houston at least an hour later, all the members except himself in a deep slumber, one of the women asleep with her head on her husbands lap. "You should've told me you drive the car." He told to the driver, making him let out a small chuckle in reply. "You never asked what I did."

"So what's your story?" He asked after a few moments, a bit curious- they were friends after all. "I came here during the outbreak, my Mom died in a fire when I was four, my Dad died only a few months ago, now it's just me and my brother, he's at the quad, he is just in a different sector."

"M' sorry to hear about your parents." He shook his head, eyes not leaving the road. "My Dad wasn't the best guy to be around, has a problem with alcohol so it's not like I miss him that much, what about you?"

"My brothers died because they went out the day that the virus had hit, they were looking for survivors, the worst part I think was when they came back as one of them and I had no choice but to kill them again." He let out a small sigh, to be honest this was the first time he had told anyone about it.

They arrived in Houston around three in the afternoon, the entire squad climbing out of the vehicles, weapons in hand. The town was dark, the outbreak obviously noticeable as there was no one in the town. "We'll try the courthouse first."

He nodded, following behind. It was mainly empty, which was odd, places like these normally would be infested with the creatures"

"Chief? Zombies are outside, at least a dozen of them." They quickly made their way out of the courthouse, the sounds of guns firing filling the small are.

He hadn't realized what danger he was in until a bullet had flew in his arm, only stumbling backwards the rest of the crew ran to him in concern when the zombies were dead. "Let me see."

He removed his hand from his arm, the wound bleeding through his sleeve. He had always hated blood, which made him twitch when he looked at it. She quickly put gauze over it, wrapping it up to stop the bleeding. "You'll be perfectly alright, it's not that bad."

They went to the hospital next, typically the hospital was the last place you want to go during the zombie apocalypse, the patients never leave so when the virus hits it becomes a zombie nest.

We walked down the hallway of the building, zombies lying on the floor everywhere, some beheaded, that means what we hope it doesn't, somewhere was here before. They continued to walk down the hallway before walking into a room, there was a man standing there, making the rest of the squad raise they weapons.

Castiel's eyes widened in shock, his shotgun falling to the ground in shock. He had remembered, his other brother hadn't come back, he never had to kill him so there was a chance that he would still be alive.

"G-Gabriel?"


	5. Angels Comfort

Gabriel was the second eldest of his siblings, he always had a severe addiction to sweets that he could be able to have both types of diabetes. His eyes weren't as radiant as the others but they still popped to a certain extent, along with messy blonde/brown hair.

Castiel quickly ran into his brothers embrace, having to assumed that he was dead because he had never returned after a couple of moments the two brothers pulled away from the embrace.

He was—out of his brothers, the one who he had the strongest relationship with although there was times when he had annoyed him to his point. He saw Gabriel more often than most of his brothers, the older practically raised him until he could support for himself.

"This is my brother, Gabriel." The older who was standing behind him gave a small wave, his normal perky smile on his face. "I thought you said your brothers were dead."

"Yes, my other brother was dead, after my siblings had left he never returned." The medic of the crew stood forward, examining him for bites or scratches. When someone was found in a patrol they are examined for infection, so they won't bring the infected into the quad.

"He's clean, minor bleeding in his left arm but it seemed to be my blade so it's nothing to worry about." The medic said, taking bandages out of his pack and wrapping it around his wound.

"We need to check the rest of the hospital." The chief had said, Gabriel putting up one finger as he had to say something. "Checked the entire place, no survivors, a lot zombies though."

They exited the building at the chief's dismiss, the supermarket being next on the list they split up. There was once again- no survivors, but only a few zombies, one wearing at apron- must've been a heavy sleeper because of the position they had found it in.

The squad deciding to set up camp inside a fast food restaurant, they normally would try someplace less public, but the stove was working so they decided it would be a better place than any.

After making whatever they could find for food, most were relaxing either lying on the floor or in one of the booths. Gabriel was one of them, laying on one of the padded seats, his head hanging off the end.

Dean met up with the rest of the squad as they set up camp. Him and Cas sitting in one of the booths, having a conversation, most likely discussing more about their back stories?

Gabriel smiled, it had been awhile since he had seen his brother have a friend- well I technically since he's seen his brother at all but he was still glad to see that he made a friend. He lied there for a few moments, daydreaming to himself before he fell into his slumber.

A/N: I know it's short, well all of them are short but I apologize, I have a bit of writers block.


	6. Castiel's Journal: Entry One

Cas' POV:

Day 7: Quadrant.

It had been a couple of days since I have arrived at the camp, it wasn't long before I learned almost everything about the squad.

Maximum (Max): The general, he was the youngest out of all of the generals, he had to take over once his Father was killed in action and is 27 years old, born on November 26th.

Junior (Prefers Jack): The second in command, he had been picked by Max due to his large amount of logic although he seems childish at times and is 26 years old, born on July 5th.

Reese (Prefers Red): Squad member labeled as #26, he had been picked due to his dexterity and his aim, he is one of the oldest of the group and is 45 years old, born February 13th.

John: Squad member labeled as #13, he had been picked by his experience in the examination of the creatures as well as his bravery, he is the oldest of the group and is 52 years old, born November 17th.

Julia (Jill): Squad member labeled as #61, she was picked for her skill with a blade although she still prefers using guns and is 25 years old, born on December 2nd.

Alexander (Alex or Al): The medic of the group, he was the most experienced in the medical field and was eventually picked to be used on the patrol and is 22 years old, born on January 5th.

Relations:

Maximum + Junior = Cousins by birth.

Junior + Julia = Married since '06

John + Alexander = (Secretly) Father and Son.

-Red's family relations is unknown because he refuses to speak about it.  
-Max has never been married after the love of his life was killed in 2009.  
-Alexander never plans to marry because he wants to spend his life in his work.


	7. IMPORTANT

A/N:

Hello again! I just would like to mention a few things.  
_The important notes will be underlined._

- I am writing this story on my school iPad so normally I can get down a chapter or two a day and none on weekends.

- I would like to write nsfw into it but I am unable to because like I had said, I'm writing this at school and can not do so.

- I am trying to not involve slash until the later chapters.

- I plan to kill off some characters but only minor ones because I'd rather not kill Castiel and or Dean in this story.

- I am still planning out the characters story lines of which is why I never mention them by name.

I believe that's all the ones I remember at the moment so thank you for taking time to read this!


	8. Took my Baby away

They headed back to camp after another look through the next morning, they found a small girl in one of the apartments but that's about it, she was completely alive and had no signs of infection, all the injures she had was a couple of bruises of which probably resided from an abusive parent.

They were on the road again, the child leaning up asleep against Gabriel, the squad didn't completely trust him but if Cas said that he was safe then he was safe. In some parts they wanted to know the full story of his family but decided not to bother him about it just incase he wasn't comfortable talking about it.

The youngest sat in the front with his roommate, them having another random conversation to keep themselves occupied, probably another thing about their back story if they were going to talk about anything. The stranger was munching on a chocolate bar, from who knows where he got it.

The little girl was named Emma she lived in the apartment since the virus broke out, keeping herself safe by taking out the creatures with a kitchen knife. Her family left the second day and were almost instantly killed, leaving her to defend herself.

"Sam wanted to go to Stanford, meet a nice girl, to be honest he did. Her name was Jessica, but on the way to the camp she was taken by them, he wanted to turn back but knew that we couldn't." Dean explained making the younger frown.

"How my Dad died, they were out on a patrol, he was—he had been drinking that morning, which was the worst thing that he could have done." He began, eyes not leaving the road. "He normally would have noticed the creature but being intoxicated he was unable to, he was bit before being completely devoured."

"I'm sorry to hear about your family." He looked down, hands folded in his lap. "It's not your fault, he shouldn't have been drinking that morning, if he didn't he probably would still be alive."

They arrived back at the camp around noon, each of them stretching as they climbed out of the truck, one of the members leading the child to the infirmary to make absolute sure she wasn't infected.

He went to check on her the next morning, she had a twisted ankle, and some scars on his arms but she wasn't infected which put a smile on his face, she was a lot more lively the following day some of the medics struggling to keep her still to do another check up before being released.

She was put into the child sector once the med bay had released her, they as well enrolled her in the small elementary school and should begin attending by the next week.

He slept without weight on his shoulders, knowing that she was alive and well he jolted awake as sirens wailed over his ears, this only meant once thing, the zombies had breeched the fence.

When one or a multiple amount of the creatures breech the fence and make their way into the courtyard a continuos sound of alarms is heard, it tells the survivors to stay or make their way indoors.

He made his way into the courtyard in a matter of seconds, the rest of the squad already working on taking the creatures out.

He suddenly froze in the middle of doing so, seeing a small child trying to back away from the herd, a expression of fear on their face.

"Cover me!" He had exclaimed loudly as he dashed towards where the child was in danger, scooping up the boy into his arms before he turned to run back towards the entrance to the base. "Go, run for the gate." He sat down the boy as the zombies had surrounded them, the child doing as he was told.

His pistol had jammed in the middle of taking out the creatures, running as quickly as his feet could take him. Inches from safety he heard another gunshot, the world going black as he collapsed to the ground.

"CASTIEL!"

A/N: I know the wording suddenly got less well written, I started it yesterday and woke up today with writers block so please forgive me.


	9. Silent Angels

The rest of the crew waited patiently on information of his injuries, they sat there at least toe hours before Alex finally came up back into the room. "The bullet is removed but I'm afraid that he's in a coma, it effected his brain because it his one or his nerves, we have him hooked up to oxygen."

Alexander walked back into the hospital room, overwhelmed with what the boy had told him earlier, as he searched for the bullet he found something that was typically in the nerves on a regular human, it was a bright light, like the soul or a star of which he almost immediately when he woke he asked him about, he explained the entire story before falling into his comatose state.

Dean himself still was very thrilled, he was happy that he was going to survive of course but he wanted to see his best friend awake and moving. He believed that it was his fault, he fired his weapon at the exact time he fell, although it truly was Jack who's hand slipped as he fired the gun.

The squad cleared out of the medic building after a couple of minutes, Jill patting him on the shoulder and saying that it would be okay before she left herself. He was aloud in the room not long after they had left, he sat there for what felt like the entire night, wanting to be there when his friend had woke.

The rest of the squad went on patrol the following morning. Castiel was still in a coma so they had to go without him, Alexander, and Dean who begged them to allow him to stay, the trucks made their way out of the base, them being closed behind them.

"It's my fault." Jack had said as he sat in the truck, his face buried in his hands. "It's not your fault that your hand slipped, it happens to everyone." His wife had explained, her head resting on his lap. "Jill, he could be dead because of me."

"Stop worrying." Max said after a few moments, he hated seeing his members worry about accidents, especially things that didn't cause them to die instantly or be devoured by zombies.

The rest of the ride was quiet, most falling asleep as their eyes became heavy with exhaustion. Jack was the only one who wasn't asleep, which was typical because his mind was still filled with worrying thoughts.

They arrived in Kentucky by noon, although the squad was still upset from their fellow member being injured they knew that they had a job to do, piling out of the vehicle they examined the main buildings, a pharmacy, a fast food place, a supermarket, a small jail, and a doctors office.

After checking all of the areas the crew eventually set up camp in a small library, there guns pointing up as they looked down the isles of books for the creatures they were relieved when there was none to be found. "It's the twenty-first century since phones and computers were invented no one reads books anymore."

They had all slept for at least six hours before hearing the familiar grunt of the zombies, the crew moved out of the library, shooting and or decapitating the ones that were in there way, a scream was heard and they quickly made their way towards the sound but we're not very surprised when they saw that the woman had already been killed and eaten by the zombies.

Many rounds of bullets later they set up in the small sheriffs office, it was content, there was cells so they would be able to keep the creatures away from them a little longer than if they were out in the open. "It's not the same without him.. I mean although he's only been on one so far."

"Stop talking about him like he's dead! He's not dead." John had exclaimed loudly, he was sick and tired of them worrying about him dying, not everyone who falls in a coma dies and he knows that, he's been in one for over a year.

They crew discussed a few things, some things about before the apocalypse, their dreams that they had before the virus broke out, many things but even with the worry on their mind they all eventually fell into sleep.

It was night before Dean had even noticed, still in the chair that he was in since the squad had left for patrol, not counting bathroom breaks that is. He hated seeing his friend like this, he hoped he would wake up at this exact moment although he clearly knew it wasn't very likely.

"Fine, Cas. I'm done sitting here watching you, now come on man wake up." He stared at him for a couple of moments, hoping that he would wake up.

"We're family, we need you... I need you."


	10. Notes

A/N:

I just felt like I should mention that I currently have writers block so forgive me for not updating for a few days or so.


	11. Authors Note: Update

A/N:

I apologize for not updating.

... Writing is hard.

I have indeed lost my writers block for the most part that is, but now currently I do not feel like writing, as in my brain refuses to do so.

Give me until this time next week and I will try to update, once again I apologize, and hope to see you guys soon.


End file.
